


Consequences

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets into trouble for misuse of government property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



The Admiral’s Hummer was a crushed wreck, burning brightly in the night.  Tony grinned fiercely as he surveyed his handiwork.

Out of range of the burning wreck Tony could see and hear the Admiral working himself up into a full out tirade, one that look to put even Gibbs to shame.  The Admiral’s pretty, blonde daughter was standing next to daddy, looking lost and scared.  But when she saw Tony watching her, she winked at him. 

Tony laughed.  He’s still laughing when the Military Police surround him. 

“Lt. Anthony Valeriote, you are under arrest for theft and misappropriates use of government property.” 

Gibbs is behind him, his voice rough and angry as he shoved Tony against the hood of a police car.  Tony only grunted but didn’t stop smiling.  Out of the corner of one eye, Tony can see Kate and McGee talking to the Admiral and his daughter. 

A hand between his shoulder blades shoves him flat against the car while Gibbs’ foot kicks Tony’s feet apart until Tony is spread-eagled, trapped between the hard, cold metal of the car and the hard, hot body of Gibbs behind him. Gibbs reached around and yanked one of Tony’s hands behind his back.

“The Hummer wasn’t necessary, Dinozzo.”  Gibbs’ voice was pitched low enough for only Tony to hear. 

Tony could hear the anger in Gibbs voice as he roughly yanks Tony’s other hand behind him, leaving Tony face down on the car now.  The new position has Tony biting his lip at the feel of Gibbs pressed against him.  The angle is perfect, and Tony can’t stop himself from spreading his legs a bit wider, feeling Gibbs settle more snugly between his legs.  Not even the feel of cold metal around his wrists and the sound of handcuffs closing is enough to snap him out of the images coursing through his mind. 

“No it wasn’t.”  Tony agreed, “but it sure was fun.  By the way, Gibbs, the daughter is in on it.  I think she may even be the ringleader.” 

He grunts as he is hauled up off the car, his body pressed fully against Gibbs.  He was off balance as Gibbs roughly manhandles him around the police car but relaxes into Gibbs hands, letting Gibbs push him where he wanted to.  It was on the tip of Tony’s tongue to suggest they try this whole thing naked next time but the look on Gibbs’ face was enough to make him keep his mouth shut for once.                        

Instead he contented himself with imagining the scene tonight when he would offered the handcuffs tonight wearing nothing more than a wicked smile.  The thought send a shaft of heat through his body, making him harden even as Gibbs was shoving him inside the police car. 

Out of sight of everyone one now, Tony grinned up at Gibbs.  Gibbs leaned down. 

“Have fun in the brig tonight, DiNozzo.” 

There was a smirk on Gibbs’ face as he stepped back from the car and slammed the door shut.  It wasn’t until he waved good-bye to Tony as the car pulled away from the scene that Tony snapped out of his thoughts. 

The bastard!  Staying in the brig tonight was not part of his mission.  Gibbs wouldn’t really leave in there overnight, would he?

Craning his neck around, he could just make out the smirk still on Gibbs face.  Gibbs waved again and Tony groaned, sinking down into the seat.  The bastard would so leave him in jail. 

 

                                                                       


End file.
